


Arranged

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, with a side of magic thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie turns 21 and begins to feel the pull, but it's Nick who finds her first.





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little weird and cheesy!

Years ago millions of families went searching for a wife or husband for their children before they could even speak their first word, it was a way to make sure their bloodline didn’t die out and their children wouldn’t live their lives out alone. It wasn’t official until the contracts were drawn up, signed by the parents, and then sealed with a single drop of blood from both children which would activate the magic of the contract. A contract that was unbreakable unless by death.

As years past the arranged marriage contracts began to fade, but the families who had been doing it for generations still arranged the marriages for their children. The Bishop family and Torres family were two who still kept up with the practice. 

Barbara Bishop and Selena Torres who had met in college were picky about who they paired their children off to only wanting the best for them, when Selena had Lucia they were close to drawing up a contract for her and Barbara’s son John, but had decided against it when Selena noticed Lucia giggling with a boy named George, a certain feeling in the air.

Then came the only Bishop girl three years after Selena had her son. 

They just  _ knew _ when they let little Nicholas meet baby Eleanor for the first time. 

He looked at them with wide eyes, his little finger trapped in her grip. “What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Eleanor.” Selena told her son.

Making a face, he tried pronouncing the name but became frustrated when it didn’t come out right. “No.”

Barbara shared an amused look with Selena. “No?”

“She’s Ellie.”

Turning back to Eleanor,  _ Ellie _ , he leaned in close. “Hi Ellie.” He whispered

And for the rest of the visit, he never left her side.

Neither of them expected for things to go wrong right after the contracts were signed, sealing the arranged marriage between the two. 

Selena’s husband died, breaking the magic of the contract. Combined with the magic affecting her and her own despair over losing the man she loves, her parents forced her to move back to Florida to help her. In her time of grief she and Barbara lost contact, resulting in their children growing up not knowing each other. 

But as Ellie turned 21, the magic of the contract activated resulting in her feeling the pull of him.

“Mom?” Ellie had said shakily one morning on the phone to her mother. 

Barbara sighed on the other end. “You feel it don’t you?”

“It’s like this...yanking in my chest, and it’s- the  _ feeling _ doesn’t hurt but-”

“But there’s this aching?” 

Ellie curled into a ball in the corner of her couch and closed her eyes. “Yeah..I- I miss him mom, and I don’t even  _ know _ him.”

“Oh honey..I’ll try and find him, okay?”

“Thanks mom.” She said softly, hanging up the phone after saying their goodbyes.

Her parents made it no secret that she had an arranged marriage contract, they told her the minute they knew she’d understand what it meant. Ellie had been angry at first but her own parents were arranged and yet so in love, so she realized it couldn’t be that bad could it? After all, there wasn’t anything in the contract that said you  _ couldn’t  _ have a relationship with someone or be with anyone before you turn 21 when the contract begins to activate, as it states all arranged pairs should be married by the time both are at the age of 25. 

But Ellie found she actually wanted to  _ wait _ . Call her such a girl or pathetic but she wanted the guy she married to be her first of everything. 

While she waited for her mom to try and find this Nicholas she was supposed to marry, or  _ Nick _ as she had started calling him after hearing it whispered in a dream, Ellie decided to attend an art gallery. Art usually relaxed her but she found herself feeling anxious within an hour of being there and the aching pull in her chest only grew stronger as if  _ pulling  _ her somewhere.

Ellie started following the pull before she even realized it, leading her to one of the back gallery rooms that were empty except one lone figure standing in front of one of her favorite’s with their head tilted to the side as they studied it. 

She froze when they turned around.

_ Nick _ her heart whispered.

“I wondered how long it’d take you to find me.” 

Her heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. A little whisper of the words  _ Hi Ellie _ in a younger version of his voice floating through her head.

“You- you’ve been waiting for me?” She said, her voice slightly cracking.

Nick smiled, taking steps until he was in front of her. Ellie’s fingers twitched in this  _ need _ to touch him.

“Keep in mind Ellie, I turned 21 three years ago.” He said with a chuckle. 

“You’ve been dealing with this  _ feeling _ for three years..I’ve barely been able to handle it for  _ two weeks _ !” 

Nick shrugged but was still smiling softly at her. “You learn to deal with it I guess.”

“Why- why didn’t you come see me sooner then?” 

Ellie wished he did.

“I wanted to give you some more freedom.” He mumbled. 

She huffed, making his eyes flash in amusement. “Freedom to do what?!” Ellie threw her arms up in frustration.

“Maybe you were dating someone, I don’t know. Or maybe you wanted to-”

“I’ve never dated anyone!” Ellie spit out before she could stop herself. 

Nick’s eyes widened a fraction. “What?"

Her cheeks turned pink. “I- I wanted to..wait.”

She felt the nerves twist in her stomach as he continued to stare at her, his mouth open a little. 

Her heart rate picked up when his hands came up to cup her face. Eyes staring into hers. Ellie felt her stomach flip at the look in his eyes.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that.” He whispered. “It drove me crazy wondering if you were..happy with someone else.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m a romantic fool then.” She whispered back.

Nick grinned. “Romantic fool, huh?”

Ellie raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to ask what that look was for but he had let go of her instead grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the room and to the back exit of the building. She looked out the glass of the door to see it pouring outside and that the sky had darkened.

“What’s your opinion on kissing in the rain?”

Her eyes widened. 

Nick smirked and pulled her out the door, she gasped as the rain hit her skin but she barely had time to respond as he spun her towards him, his lips pressing against hers the second her body crashed against his chest. Ellie’s eyes fluttered closed, the aching in her chest completely going away and instead replaced by warmth as the taste of Nick mingled with her own.

When they pulled away, both of them looked a little dazed. Magic from the contract swirling around them even if neither of them could see it.

“You didn’t let me answer.” Ellie said softly. At Nick’s confused look she bit her lip smiling. “My opinion on kissing in the rain.”

“And?” 

Ellie looked at him, her wet hair sticking to her face and probably looking like a drowned rat but Nick didn’t seem to care. “It’s always been a secret wish of mine.”

Nick chuckled, a large grin spreading across his face. 

Suddenly he grabbed her hand, twirling her so suddenly she couldn’t help the small laugh mixed with a giggle that escaped her. 

“Dancing in the rain?” She said with a laugh. 

“Why not?”

“There’s no music!”

Nick twirled her again, this time pulling her back to him after. “Music takes the fun out of it Ellie!”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re crazy?”

Nick laughed. “All the time, but what’s life without a little crazy huh?”

“Oh and this whole arranged marriage thing with some magical contract thrown in doesn’t add enough crazy?” She said a little sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her with a chuckle. 

Soon they both got lost in ‘dancing’ in the rain. Ellie could barely hold herself up as she was too busy laughing especially when Nick would do some weird stupid looking dance move, their laughter ringing through the air making anyone who rushed past under umbrellas to stop and smile for a few seconds. 

“We’re so going to be sick later from being out in this rain.” Ellie said, not being able to wipe the large smile off her face.

“Good thing we’ll have each other then.” Nick said, a twinkle in his eye. 

“We should make the most of it then.” Ellie leaned forward so their lips were inches apart. 

Nick let out a groan before they crashed their mouths together again, their first kiss sweet with a side of longing but this one was nothing but desperateness and passion.

Hours and a small text conversation exchanged with her mom later, they were curled up in warm clothes and blankets on her couch with some movie they were barely paying attention to playing on the TV.

Instead, they were talking about anything and everything. Nick’s hands all over the place as he talked and his face so animated that Ellie could barely take her eyes off him. 

On her couch they learned as much as they could about each other until both passing out at three in the morning. 

Both of them falling asleep feeling as if even if there was no contract, they’d find and fall in love with each other anyway.


End file.
